bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
CT (11): Wielka niewiadoma
Po ostatnich wydarzeniach przenosimy sie do Steva.. * KAZUYA!-nadarł sie Steve * Czego chcesz?-spytał * Przyprowadź do mnie doktorka-odpowiedział po przyjściu z doktorkiem... * Po co mnie on tu prowadził?-spytał Doktorek * Kiedy będzie gotowy ten cholerny android?-spytał Steve * W zasadzie to już jest ale nie przeszedł odpowiednich testów-odpowiedział * To dobrze,pośpiesz sie z tymi testami-powiedział już grzecznie Steve * Nie interesuje cię co jest z Kane`m?-spytał Eddy Gordon * Taa... ale on jest potrzebny tylko po to żeby przeprowadzić test androida-odpowiedział Steve * Lumagrowl idź powiedzieć doktorkowi że ma go uruchomić-dodał po chwili... * Ej,doktorku odpalaj androida-zaczął Lumagrowl * Teraz?-spytał * Tak teraz-odpowiedział bakugan Android został uruchomiony i poszedł do Steva... * A więc tak wyglądasz...-zaczął na steve na widok androida thumb * Taak-odpowiedział mu android * Czego ode mnie chcesz?-spytał * Proste zadanie... stoczysz walke z takim jednym wojownikiem,jest jako rekrut więc sprawdzisz na co go stać-odpowiedział mu Steve * Żałosne... dobra,zawalcze z nim dla czystej ciekawości,ale na tym nasza współpraca sie kończy-powiedział Android * I nie jestem żaden android,nazywam sie Cell-dodał * CO?!-ryknął Steve * To samo ale w proszku-odpowiedział mu i zniknął Teraz sprawdzimy co sie dzieje u Adriana i reszty... * Dobra,to ja sie zbieram do zobaczyska jutro-zacząłem * Idziesz tam sam?-spytała Jane * Nie,mam znajomego który ma opanowany SuperTryb do perfekcji,z nim ide-odpowiedziałem * Powodzenia-powiedziała * Dzięki,trzymajcie sie-odpowiedziałem i sie przeniosłem do "obozowiska" znajomego * thumbSiemaaaaa-nadarłem sie przy wejściu * Kto to?-spytał * Wyluzuj to ja-odpowiedziałem * O,dobrze cie widzieć-powiedział po chwili zwątpienia * Co cię do mnie sprowadza?-spytał * Widzisz.. mam pare spraw do załatwienia-odpowiedziałem * A co to ma wspólnego ze mną?-spytał ździwiony * Musisz mnie nauczyć jak sie przechodzi w SuperTryb-odpowiedziałem * Co? ale to zajmie sporo czasu-stwierdził * A kto powiedział że musimy ćwiczyć na ziemi?-spytałem * Myślisz o tym co ja myśle?-spytał * Taak,już raz tam byłem tyle że sam-odpowiedziałem * No to dobra-odpowiedział i sie przenieśliśmy na miejsce Tymczasem u Kevina... * Coś ty za jeden?-spytał Kevin na widok zielonego cosia * Cell,jestem tu by z tobą walczyć-odpowiedział * Ktoś cie przysłał?-spytał * Ależ skąd,robie to ze swojej inicjatywy-odpowiedział * Ten znak... należysz do tego samego stowarzyszenia co ja-zorientował sie Kevin * O,szybki jesteś-zadrwił z niego Cell * Zaraz zetre ci z twarzy ten kpiący uśmieszek-odpowiedział Kevin przechodząc w SuperTryb thumb|right|335 px PS:Interesują was te napisy z kolorem (nie)białym ------> Po filmie... * No,troche mnie poturbowałeś...-stwierdził Cell * Ale nie pokonasz mnie.. nie masz szans-dodał * Woda sodowa uderzyła ci do głowy-odpowiedział mu Kevin * Patrz uważnie,coś ci pokaże-zaczął Cell * Na początku obiecałeś że zwiększysz swoją moc,po czym przeszłeś kolejną transformacje-pokazywał mu Cell ze znacznie lepszymi efektami aniżeli Kevin * Nie pokonasz mnie używając wyłącznie siły-odpowiedział mu Cell * Nic nie rozumiem...-rozmyślał na głos Kevin * Po co ci takie bajcepsy jak i tak nikogo tym nie trafisz-odpowiedział mu Cell zadając cios który wybudził Kevina z hipnozy * Co? gdzie ja jestem?-spytał zdezorientowany Kevin * Uciekaj,zanim zmienie swe zdanie-odpowiedział mu Cell Spowrotem u Steva.. * Pozwolisz mu uciec?-spytał Lumagrowl * Niech ucieka,nie będzie mi już potrzebny-odpowiedział mu Steve * A co tą zieloną puszką?-spytał * Niewiem,nie jest ani z nami,ani przeciwko nam-odpowiedział Przenieśmy się do trenujących... * Pamiętaj,aby przejść w SuperTryb musi tobą zawładnąć wściekłość-doradzał znajomy * Dobra,dobra ale nie potrafie wściekać sie na zawołanie-odpowiedziałem * Yyyy... to wyobraź sobie że komuś z twoich bliskich grozi śmierć z ręki tego tam co chcesz go rozwalić-powiedział znajomy * Dobra..-zamknąłem patrzyska i wyobraziłem sobie kevina pod wpływem thumb|right|335 px Interesuje nas dopiero do 0:47 potem robimy przeskok do 1:10 i kończymy na 1:21 ------> Po filmieeeeeee....... * Dobra,zdejmij ten idiotyczny strój-powiedziałem do gostka * Yyyy.. a tak nawiasem mówiąc,jak ty masz na imie bo zapomniałem-spytałem * Eeee... mów mi Stachu-odpowiedział ale wyglądał jak by zobaczył ducha * Co?-spytałem * Miałeś w sobie takiego pow3ra?!-spytał * Niewieem-odpowiedziałem * Dobra,mamy jeszcze 2 godziny,potem wychodzimy-stwierdził i przeszliśmy do dalszego treningu Spowrotem do Steve`aa * Hej! -zawołał głos * Ktoś ty?-spytał * Ja to ja-odpowiedział Max wyłaniając sie z cienia * Źdźiczałeś? -spytał Lumagrowl * Nie masz przy sobie Hydranoida-zorientował sie Steve * No i co?-odpowiedział mu Steve wysyłając namiary na komunikator Jane Tymczasem... * Jane,twój komunikator-zaalarmował Gorem * Co to?-pomyślała i sprawdziła * Idziemy,szybko.. wyjaśnie wam po drodze -powiedziała do bakuganów * Dostałam namiary od Maxa-zaczęła * I co w związku z tym?-spytał Hydranoid * Jest u Fox`a-odpowiedziała mu Po 5 minutach lotu * Hej,to Kevin-zobaczyła go machającego ręką * Lećcie my dołączymy-odpowiedział Helios * Dobra-odpowiedziała i polecieli dalej Na miejscuu * Siemaa-zawołał Hydranoid używając SM ' Oślepiająca Magma' * Ty?!-spytał Lumagrowl CDN Zapowiedź.. Adrian i Stachu ćwiczą dalej,Steve w tym czasie dostaje po gajdach,wszystko idzie w dobrym kierunku.... Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Chaos Theory Kategoria:DeErDaNcEr